Girls Take A Stand!
by digitalBlader
Summary: The girls love The Carla Kyle Show, it's their favorite talk show. But what happens when someone on the show makes her assumptions on who loves who in the beyblade world? When the girls step on stage, hell can only break loose. Pairs inside. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1 The Girls' Side to Things

**HellO! Cristallia here! Here's my newest story, Girls Take A Stand!**

**Pairs: Emily/Michael, Mathilda/Miguel, Kai/Ray, Tala/Bryan, Oliver/Enrique, Salima/Kane, ?Hilary/Tyson?**

**It's another plot that's been bugging me in the back of my head, so here ya go!**

**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE AND UNFORTUNATELY NEVER WILL. ONLY CARLA KYLE AND MIKI BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

"Welcome Ladies!" the woman on the tv chimed. "Welcome to The Carla Kyle Show! I'm your host, Carla Kyle!"

Cheers could be heard in the studio, as well as in Tyson's living room where Mariah, Emily, Hilary, Salima, Julia, Mariam, Mathilda and Ming-Ming were cheering as well.

"During today's show, we'll be on the hottest topic of the block, Beyblade!" Carla Kyle chimed. "And also we'll be doing our most favorite thing on the show--"

"GOSSIP!!" the girls sang with Carla's voice. All except for Emily burst into a fit of giggles.

"We'll get started right after these messages!" Carla said, and it cut to commercial.

"I don't see why gossip is such a big thing." Emily said. "Sure I like it when Carla talks about us beybladers, but why have a segment on regular gossip?"

"Because gossip's everywhere." Ming-Ming said.

"Yea, like I heard that Marina Marloe is gonna split with Henry Johns!" Mariah exclaimed.

"NO!!" the girls squealed.

_'Ugh.'_ Emily thought as the others continued to freak out. _'This is the only thing that makes me regret that I'm a girl.'_

"Hey, it's back!" Mathilda said, raising the volume; everyone became quiet.

"Welcome back to the Carla Kyle Show!" Carla said. "Now, for today's beyblade segment, let's go to our top beyblade specialist, Miki!"

"Thanks Carla!" Miki chimed. "Now, after close examination of this past week's beyblade matches by our favorite teams, along with their interactions outside the dish, I seem to spot a bit of L-O-V-E!"

A gasp is heard throughout the entire audience.

"LOVE?!!!" all the girls exclaimed.

"That's right!" Miki exclaimed. "According to my research, there always has to be at least ONE functioning couple in the world of any sport. Now, who could be in love in beyblading? I'll spill after this."

"AGAIN WITH THE COMMERCIALS!!!" Mariah exclaimed.

"Who do you think it could be?" Mathilda asked.

"It could be any of us." Hilary said.

"Or maybe she's talking about a boy/boy couple." Julia said. "You guys know that Tala and Bryan are going steady, they just haven't told the paparazzi yet."

"True." Mathilda said.

"I'm fine as long as it has nothing to do with me." Emily said.

"Cuz you have yourself convinced that you'll be single for life, isn't that right?" Mariam asked.

"Of course!" Emily exclaimed. "None of the idiots on our teams are good enough for me!"

"But I thought you had a crush on Max." Ming-Ming said.

"Hell no!" Emily shouted. "He's too childish."

"I thought so too!" Mariam said. "And I also saw you blushing around Michael!"

"Don't get me started on that JackAss!" Emily growled.

"Hey! It's back!" Hilary exclaimed, and all was quiet.

"Welcome back!" Carla chimed. "Let's get to Miki with her LOVEly find!"

"Thanks Carla." Miki said. "Now allow me to continue on my little LOVE find. Now, I've found more than one during my past research, and many of you have probably guessed and hoped for it, so here's one. THE TALA AND BRYAN PAIR!! A bit obvious, since they're so clingy with each other, but I just happened to notice one particular detail: During someone else's match, Tala and Bryan would exit the stadium. Normal, right? WRONG!! When I saw them return, I noticed one too many love bites on Tala's neck, along with the fact that the both of them looked EXTREMELY tired out. And that leads to my question: Is there something more than just hugs and holding hands going on between our favorite pair of Russians? Who knows? Check out my blog on for my updates! Now, here's another one that may seem out-of-the-blue. THE MATHILDA AND MIGUEL PAIR!!!"

Mathilda wanted to die. But because she couldn't, she did the next best thing: curl up into a ball and hide under the sofa.

"Now, I know what you're all thinking," Miki said, "how could this be? Well, here's what I caught. Mathilda and Miguel are on the same team, of course, which means that the both of them have had plenty of time to get to know one another on a more-than-just-a-friend basis, but it seems that they're both pretty dense on the whole thing. What I saw a couple days ago during the match between Miguel and Raul, was that Mathilda was quite the cheerleader, cheering for Miguel's win with all she had. How cute is that? Also, I couldn't help but spot Barthez Battalion at a cafe together. They were all sitting outside, having a little snack. What really caught my eye was that Miguel and Mathilda were having the same thing! And all the while, Miguel was staring at Mathilda and she was the brightest shade of pink I ever saw! How sweet!! Now there are a few more pairs I've spotted, but you girls'll have to wait until we get back! Don't touch that remote!"

Mariah muted the commercials and the girls peeked under the sofa.

"Come on out Mathilda." Julia said. "They're done now."

"NO! THEY'LL _NEVER_ BE DONE!!" Mathilda cried, coming out and burying her face into a pillow. "Once the paparazzi catches wind of that, they'll be asking us questions and making things even more awkward between me and Miguel!"

"Don't worry, Mathilda." Julia said, giving the younger girl a hug. "Things'll be just fine. Besides, we all know better than to pay any mind to the paparazzi. Most just write for tabloids and twist our words anyway. It's best to just ignore them."

"You're right." Mathilda said. "I should just remember that only _I_ know the real truth, and so does Miguel. I can't let it get to me."

"That's my girl." Julia said, patting Mathilda on the head.

"Guys it's back!" Salima exclaimed, unmuting it.

"Oh! The excitement is increasing!" Carla exclaimed. "Keep going with your discovery, Miki!"

"Gladly!" Miki chimed. "My next discovery is absolutely shocking. Many have considered it, but have been proved wrong. Or so it seems. The next beyblade pair: EMILY AND MICHAEL!!"

Emily went bollistic.

"WHAT THE [bleep]?!!!" she screamed. "HOW ON [bleep]ING EARTH COULD SHE [bleep]ING THINK THAT?!! ME AND THAT [bleep]?!! NO [bleep]ING WAY!!! THAT IS 100% NOT [bleep]ING TRUE [bleep] [bleep]!!"

"Emily! Language!" Julia scolded, covering Mathilda's ears.

"I DON'T GIVE A [bleep]!!!" Emily continued. "THAT'S TOTAL [bleep]ING [bleep] [bleep]!!!"

It took seven minutes for the girls to calm Emily down. In the process, they missed the reasons why Miki figured that Michael and Emily were in love. Luckily, they were recording it, so they could just rewind it after the show.

After another round of commercials, the show continued.

"That's all the time I have for today," Miki said, "but I'll be back next week with more info on LOVE!! Plus, check out my blog for any info I've had to skip! Ciao! Back to you, Carla!"

"Thank's Miki!" Carla said. "Now let's get started on our gossip segment!"

As the studio crowd cheered, the girls in Tyson's living room turned off the TV, being too tired out from Emily rant to continue watching.

* * *

**Just wait til next chapter, then they'll REALLY be tired out.  
Next Chapter, the Guys side of things. What they heard from that room and their reactions, will probably be a little short.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Guys' Side to Things

**Here's the guys' point of view.  
*NOTE: NOT ALL GUYS ARE MENTIONED*  
ENJOY!! **

* * *

Now, the guys were in the farthest room from the living room, but they could _still_ hear the girls' squeals from there!

"What is it about talk shows that gets girls all giggly?" Daichi asked, not knowing much about girls.

"What's Lesson Number 12?" Tala asked.

"...'Girls do many strange things for their own amusement.'" Daichi said. "'It's best not to question it.' Right?"

"Very good, Daichi!" Tala said, loving to teach the little guy about the fasinating species known as: WOMAN.

"If you wanna know why, then why don't you ask them?" Lee asked.

"Lesson Number 16." Daichi said. "'Take precautions when asking a girl a question. The wrong use of words could end up in a seemingly endless three hours of meaningless rambling.'"

"Wow." Michael chuckled. "Tala, what're you teaching this kid?"

"That's _my_ little secret." Tala replied with a smile.

"I HOPE YOU DON'T INTEND ON LEADING HIM TO PORNOGRAPHY!!" Ray called from the kitchen.

"What's that?" Daichi asked.

"That's another lesson for another time, Daichi." Tala said, knowing Ray would _kill_ him for telling Daichi anything about it. "Anyway, what're the girls watching this time? Specifically."

"According to my online TV guide," Kenny said, "they're watching The Carla Kyle show. I can pull it up if you want me to."

"Sure, why not?" Tala asked, scooching over to Kenny's laptop and being followed by Daichi and a few other guys.

A girl with dark purple hair appeared on the screen.

"Now, after close examination of this past week's beyblade matches by our favorite teams," she said, "along with their interactions outside the dish, I seem to spot a bit of L-O-V-E!!"

"She's gotta be kidding." Michael said.

"That's right!" she exclaimed. "According to my research, there always has to be at least ONE functioning couple in the world of any sport. Now, who could be in love in beyblading? I'll spill after this."

"According to the website," Kenny said, opening up a separate tab, "that was Miki Romen, the beyblade specialist working for Carla Kyle. They say that she's 93% right in her assumptions of.. well, y'know."

"That's nothing but BS." Michael said. "She's probably gonna--"

"None of the idiots on our teams are good enough for me!"

". . . Was that--?" Daichi started.

"Hell no!"

"Yep." Michael said.

"Don't get me started on that JackAss!"

"They've gotten on Emily's nerves already." Michael sighed. _'And how did _I_ get into the conversation?'_*

"Hey, it's back." Kenny said.

"Welcome back!" Carla chimed. "Let's get to Miki with her LOVEly find!"

"Thanks Carla." Miki said. "Now allow me to continue on my little LOVE find. Now, I've found more than one during my past research, and many of you have probably guessed and hoped for it, so here's one. THE TALA AND BRYAN PAIR!!"

Tala wanted to die. Instead, though, he curled up into a ball and hid in the corner.

"I just happened to notice one particular detail." Miki continued. "During someone else's match, Tala and Bryan would exit the stadium. Normal, right? WRONG!! When I saw them return, I noticed one too many love bites on Tala's neck, along with the fact that the both of them looked EXTREMELY tired out. And that leads to my question: Is there something more than just hugs and holding hands going on between our favorite pair of Russians? Who knows?"

"Dammit!" Tala cried. "I didn't think anyone would find out so easily!"

"Now, here's another one that may seem out-of-the-blue. THE MATHILDA AND MIGUEL PAIR!!!" Miki chimed.

In that instant, Miguel appeared right next to Kenny, eyes fixed on the computer.

"Dang." Michael muttered. "He's fast when it comes to Mathilda."

"Now, I know what you're all thinking," Miki said, "how could this be? Well, here's what I caught. Mathilda and Miguel are on the same team, of course, which means that the both of them have had plenty of time to get to know one another on a more-than-just-a-friend basis, but it seems that they're both pretty dense on the whole thing. What I saw a couple days ago during the match between Miguel and Raul, was that Mathilda was quite the cheerleader, cheering for Miguel's win with all she had. How cute is that? Also, I couldn't help but spot Barthez Battalion at a cafe together. They were all sitting outside, having a little snack. What really caught my eye was that Miguel and Mathilda were having the same thing! And all the while, Miguel was staring at Mathilda and she was the brightest shade of pink I ever saw! How sweet!! Now there are a few more pairs I've spotted, but you girls'll have to wait until we get back! Don't touch that remote!"

Miguel stared at the screen as the commercials played. He looked like he was in a trance, though he was probably taking his time taking in what he had just seen and heard. The best person to snap him out of it? Michael.

"Miguel and Mathilda, sitting in a tree," he sang, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"SHUT UP JACKASS!!!" Miguel exclaimed, running after Michael who continued to tease him. When Michael returned, he was covered in bruises.

"I never knew Miguel could hit so hard!" Michael cried.

"But that's what you get for teasing him." Kenny said. "You know as well as I do that Miguel has feelings for Mathilda. There's no need to make fun like that."

"Whatever." Michael said, rubbing his head and grabbing his water bottle. "Oh hey, it's back."

"Oh! The excitement is increasing!" Carla exclaimed. "Keep going with your discovery, Miki!"

"Gladly!" Miki chimed. "My next discovery is absolutely shocking. Many have considered it, but have been proved wrong. Or so it seems. The next beyblade pair: EMILY AND MICHAEL!!"

Michael did a spit-take as the house erupted like a volcano. Emily went bollistic.

"WHAT THE [bleep]?!!!" she screamed. "HOW ON [bleep]ING EARTH COULD SHE [bleep]ING THINK THAT?!! ME AND THAT [bleep]?!! NO [bleep]ING WAY!!! THAT IS 100% NOT [bleep]ING TRUE [bleep] [bleep]!!"

Everyone in the house could hear her rampage. _This_ was going to make an interesting dinner conversation.

"I DON'T GIVE A [bleep]!!!" Emily continued. "THAT'S TOTAL [bleep]ING [bleep] [bleep]!!!"

After the girls finally calmed her down, Michael sighed. Why did Emily hate him so much? He was good-looking, a star athlete, all a girl could want, so why did _she_ hate him?

"Because you're completely over-confident, arrogant, obnoxious, ridiculous, flirty, somewhat perverted, annoying, clutzy--"

"I get the picture, Mystel." Michael huffed.

"Just trying to help." Mystel said, munching on a brownie.

"...Where'd you get that?" Michael asked.

"Ray." Mystel answered, downing a glass of milk. "But I got it because I helped him by cleaning up. So _you_ get _none_."

"Whatever." Michael said, standing up and heading outside.

Just as he stepped onto the grass, a shrill shriek rang throughout the house.

* * *

**Yay! Cliffhanger! ^^**

**Next chapter, Miscalculations and Invitations**

**Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3 Miscalculations & Invitations

**OH MAI GAWD I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING.  
BUT FINALLY I AM, AFTER READIN THIS ONE OVER AND DECIDING TO CONTINUE.  
HERE'S CHAPTER THREE, MISCALCULATIONS AND INVITATIONS.**

* * *

After the fierce shriek rang through the house, everyone ran straight to the gigantic bathroom where it had originated. Unfortunately, once the boys opened the door, they were immediately pummeled by shampoo bottles and bars of soap. (Well, how were THEY supposed to know the girls were taking their monthly weight exam?) (AN: yeah, I couldn't think of anything else really so… yea.)

Michael was last to get to the bathroom and dodged most of the objects hurled at him.

Except for the floor tile. ()

Turns out, Emily was especially ticked off and not only pried one of the floor tiles off the bathroom floor, but also threw it hard enough to hit Michael straight in the face.

Ow.

Michael lay on the hallway floor motionless for two minutes after that, before Miguel asked him if he was alive.

"I am." He said. "But I think she broke my nose."

The guys peeled the tile off Michael's face and Ray brought the first aid kit.

A whole hour after the incident, everyone was gathered in the living room to hear what had happened to the girls that made one of them scream. It turns out that Mariah had lost a few pounds and jumped on the scale out of joy, therefore breaking it, but it went unnoticed to the girls, so when Emily stepped on it, she was shocked and horrified to see what the scale had said, therefore explaining the scream.

"And of course, you guys running into the bathroom didn't help at all." Mariam said.

"What were we supposed to do?" Lee asked. "We heard a scream and thought something was wrong or one of you was hurt."

"If we were hurt, the scream would've been MUCH louder." Ming-Ming said. "We girls can have very loud voices if we want or have a reason to."

"Take earlier for example." Michael muttered, his bandaged nose making him sound funny, even to himself.

"So what now?" Salima asked. "Are we in trouble or something?"

"Well for one thing," Ray said, "I have to go buy a new scale now. And two, I think you girls have something different and much more important to think about."

"What do you mean?" the girls asked in unison. "What's different and more important?"

"Oh nothing." Ray said, taking out an envelope. "Just a letter that came in the mail for you girls. From someone named Carla-."

In an instant the letter was out of his hands and the girls were out of the room.

"And now, to the store with me." Ray said, putting on his coat.

"Wait, was that envelope really from Carla Kyle?" Kenny asked.

"Yep." Ray said. "Came in the mail this morning. I chose to wait until after the show to tell them about it."

"Wonder what it's for." Max said, and, as if on cue, the girls' screams gave them their answer.

_**"WE'RE GOING TO BE ON THE CARLA KYLE SHOW!"**_

Later on, after a couple hours, Emily was able to get out of the girls' room and into the kitchen.

"So I see they're pretty excited." Ray said, cooking dinner.

"I can understand why." Emily said, taking a seat. "But they're WAY to happy."

"Well, it's not every day a group of girls get to appear on their favorite talk show." Ray said. "But I'm curious, what exactly did the letter say?"

"I have it right here." Emily said, pulling it out of her pocket. "It says on the bottom to present this letter in order to gain admittance so I kept it so the others didn't tear it to shreds."

Emily cleared her throat and read the letter aloud.

_Dear Bey-Girls:_

_This is Carla Kyle of the Carla Kyle Show. I'm happy to present this invitation to you in hopes that you will be so kind as to come and appear on my show next week. The reason I'm asking you this is because I would like some feedback on my reports and such, and who better to ask then members of the bey-teams themselves? Each one of you will represent your own team. For example, Mariah would represent the White Tigers and Emily would represent the All-Starz and so on. Now, there's one thing I'd like to point out. Because the Blitzkrieg Boyz and the Majestics are all-boy teams, I would like to ask you if you would ask those teams to send a representative of their own choice. I also know that the BladeBreakers are an all-boy team as well, but Hilary can represent them instead. Be prepared to go all-out, and don't keep secrets! _

_See you next week, Carla Kyle._

Emily cleared her throat and set down the letter. She looked at the door and noticed that all the guys were crowding it, trying to hear what the letter said. *sweatdrop*

"Crap, we have to pick someone to go for our team." Tala said. "I nominate MYSELF!" (AN: of course you would Tala)

"And I'll go for my team." Oliver said. "There's no way a barbarian like Johnny and a pervert like Enrique would go! And Robert definitely wouldn't go, so that would leave me."

"When're we going?" Tala asked.

"It says next week." Emily said. "And Carla's show has a new episode every Tuesday, so I guess that's when we'll go. Every other day it's reruns."

"I wonder what we're going to talk about…" Oliver wondered.

"If you've seen the show, which I'm sure you haven't," Emily said, "she usually talks about the most recent beybattles and stuff. But this week's episode was especially unnerving."

"Oh yeah. I saw today's episode." Tala said. "Jeez, I never thought there were fan girls out there that paid so much attention to us."

"Don't get me started on today's episode." Emily glared, a dark aura surrounding her. "Let's forget about it and wait until next week."

"Okay!" Tala said, happy to drop the subject.

"Emily could you get the girls in here?" Ray asked. "It's time for dinner."

"Sure." Emily said, and got up and left. She too wondered what exactly was in store for them on the Carla Kyle show.

* * *

**YES, I WONDER MYSELF.  
not really. **

**REVIEW PLEASE, IT'D BE REALLY NICE IF YOU DID.  
THEY MAKE ME FEEL SPECIAL.**


End file.
